The Dead World/Bella Special
A lone zombie slowly made its way down a road, heading in no way in particular. However its movements changed direction when it heard the loud noise of a motorbike's engine coming towards it, getting louder and louder. On said motorbike was a man and a woman who were watching their surroundings like hawks, expecting something to come out and jump them at every turn but nothing did happen, however that didnt stop the woman from keep looking while her "driver" just laughed and swirved the motorbike a little causing the woman's attention to snap back to him. "Tyral, seriously stop" the woman told the man who was apparently named Tyral, but he only laughed even more. "awww whats the matter sis?" Tyral fake asked knowing the answer already as he done another little swirve causing the woman to sigh earning a smirk from the man. Shaking her head, the woman decided ignore this remark and instead focused her attention on her surroundings again. "how far till we reach that warehouse ya noticed?" the woman asked him and he looked around judging his situation before he turned back to her and gave a grin. "I think we missed it" Tyral spoke causing the woman to give him a "i'm going to kill you" look but then he grinned even more. "only joking, it should be coming into view soon" Tyral stated before going back to look infront of him avoiding the woman's glare. Once they had stopped, the woman rummaged around for her machete in a bag while Tyral was looking around for any zombies coming at them carrying his Mossberg 590 shotgun. "ya know Bella? I think this might be the jackpot" he spoke causing said Bella to turn around and glare at him...oh if looks could kill. "dont, call me, Bella" she spoke madly to him but as usual he only chuckled and turned towards her. "why it's ya name, aint it?" Tyral asked trying to be funny and she shook her head turning back to the bag for her machete. "how about I just call ya Bell then?" Tyral asked again causing Bella to frown as she brought the machete out before she faced him "why not just sis?" she asked before walking away towards the warehouse. Throwing his hands up, Tyral sighed "cause if we come across a damn group they need something to call ya" he stated causing Bella to stop and turn around at him. "well we wont join them, will we?" Bella part asked, part stated and Tyral raised an eyebrow. "cause ya dont like being called Bella?" he asked grinning causing Bella to sigh. "yeh cause I dont wanna be called Bella" she replied sarcasticly "now COME on". Running up to catch her, Tyral turned to her "im serious what if we find another group?". Looking around as she reached the entrance, she stopped and turned to him "well 1: your never serious, 2: what group would want you?" she asked and he gave her a mock hurt expression. "ahhh I thought you loved me sis?" Tyral said pretending to feel like he was dieing cause of what she said but she didnt find it funny. "DONT do that" Bella suddenly said moving his hand away from his chest where he was doing a "clutching his heart" pose and looked up at him a little worry hidden in her eyes like she was thinking of something. Sighing Tyral averted his eyes, he may be an ass but he cant stand THOSE eyes "yeh I know,sorry, K?" he responded and she nodded turning her attention back to the door. Soon after, the two entered the warehouse pulling up the shutters and letting the light cast across the massive room which was...empty. "damnit" Bella spoke kicking the wall while Tyral just raised an eyebrow at her "we split up and look around and at least TRY not to make a racket, ok?" Bella said turning back to him and he nodded heading in a direction straight away. "TYRAL" Bella called and he turned around to look at her "be carefull...."she said quietly and Tryal nodded saying a "you too" before walking down an aisle while Bella walked down a different one. As she walked down the aisle she started humming to herself, her favourite song while looking at every single bit of each shelf to make sure they didnt miss anything, although she knew she'd have to check her brother's too cause he'd just skip some shelfs like usual. However as she leaned into a shelf a zombie suddenly lunged out sticking its hands through the shelf for her making her jump back and also making the shelf go to fall over forcing her to dive out of the way and onto the floor. Groaning, Bella quickly looked around her surroundings as she regained her senses, looking for her machete but couldnt see it anywhere. However that wasnt the problem as she soon felt some thing grasp her foot and pull her towards it. Crying out in suprise, Bella kicked it straight in the face knocking it back and making it loose its grip on her foot, giving her time to crawl away while still keeping an eye out for her machete. No,no,no, NO I cant die like this Bella said to herself as she crawled quickly "I made ya a promise daddy and i'm gonna keep it" Bella spoke out loud before she heard the zombie chasing after her, shit, Bella cursed to herself. Just as she rounded the corner, she came face to face with a pair of legs and looking up the rest of its rotten body she had found another zombie "oh shit" Bella cried and quickly crawled backwards trying to get away from the now TWO zombies but found herself slumped against a wall. This is it she thought to herself as she saw two sets of snarling mouths coming at her. But if i'm going out, i'm taking one of you with me she thought to herself as she looked around and finally saw her machete. Sighing to herself one more time, she closed her eyes picturing her family before getting up and charging at one zombie tackling it before shoving the machete deep into its brains. Turning around she saw the second zombie so close to her, ready to bite her... When suddenly there was a loud bang and the zombies head literally exploded sending guts all around her and as she watched it fall to the ground she saw stood behind it was her brother Tyral. "what ever happened to not making a racket?" Tyral asked her grinning and she laughed as she scrambled up and hugged him tight, she may find her brother the most annoying person on the planet....but she'd be lost without him. Category:The Dead World Category:The Dead World Issues Category:Issues